There is no Arizona
by Annabrea-Shaw
Summary: Kagome's on American Idol i have no idea how american Idol works, so bear with me and sings a song she wrote with a special message to someone. IYYYH crossover KagYus


AN Howdy Yall, this is yet another of my songfics that got taken off the site last year, I know, terrible. The song is "There is no Arizona" my all time favorite and yeah...I know it probably sux, but if you like it, R&R, if you hate it, you can R&R anyways if you'd like.

**Disclaimer me own nuthin, not the characters, not the song, just a radio and a computer...and both suck, so no telling the site admin. that I said I own stuff...'cause I don't.**

**There is no Arizona**

22 year old Kagome looked out at the crowd. This was the show that would count. For as long as she could remember Kagome, born and raised in the middle of Manhattan, had wanted to be a country star. As a sixteen year old, she had found inspiration to write so many love songs, they had brought her here, to the final round of American Idol. She singing a song she recently wrote, seeing as for this showing of American Idol contestants sang others songs up 'till the end and sang their own at the end. 'This will work.' Kagome thought as she heard the music she wrote begin to play in the background, 'it has to!'

_He promised her a new and better life  
Out in Arizona  
Underneath the blue never ending sky  
Swore that he was gonna  
get things in order  
He'd send for her  
When he left her behind, it never crossed her mind_

She smiled as she finished the end of the first verse and began the chorus. She had written this song 2 weeks before; on the anniversary of the day the love of her life had left her behind. At 16 Kagome had run into a punk on the street and had actually started talking to him, seeing as she wasn't much of a good girl herself. She and the boy, whose name was Yusuke, exchanged phone numbers and continued to hang out. It was the day that Kagome discovered Yusuke blasting country over his headphones that she got major inspiration for her music…

Flashback

Kagome walked up to the clearing she was supposed to meet Yusuke at and was met with a sight she had never expected. Yusuke was standing with his back to her nodding his head to music she could faintly hear from her spot on the path. While she was walking up he started to sing and she gasped. "Do you love me do you want to be my friend? And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, if you want to. I think this is how love goes. Check yes or no." Kagome laughed, he was singing 'Check Yes or No' by George Straight. It was one of her favorites.

She pulled her backpack off and dug through for her notepad and a pencil. Watching and listening to him, she began to write. 20 minutes later Yusuke finished his cd and turned around, wondering where Kagome was. When he found her sitting behind him he was about to yell when she shoved a notebook at him and told him to read.

End Flashback

After that they had written and played together at bars and fundraisers. They started going out about a year later. They went strong until three years ago when Kagome was 19 and Yusuke was 20. That was what this song was about, He had moved to Arizona, promising to get her soon. _That_ didn't work for her!

_There is no Arizona  
No painted desert  
No Sedona  
If there was  
A grand canyon  
She could fill it up with the lies he's told her  
But they don't exist  
Those dreams he sold her  
She'll wake up and find  
There is no Arizona_

She had figured that out by now, God how she knew that now. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of something in the back of the room, but as she looked again, it was gone.

"It _couldn't _be!' she thought as she continued the song, not fazed at all by the crowd screaming in front of her…'guess they like it.'

_She got a post card with no return address  
Post marked tombstone  
It said I don't know where I'm goin' next  
But when I do I'll let you know  
May, June, July  
She wonders why she's still waitin'  
She'll keep waiting cause_

Was she still waiting? She remembered getting the post card and crying for hours over the long romantic letters she had once wrote him about how there life would be once they were in Arizona, making a living off of performing and maybe raising some kids. She had never dated again, even after she accepted that he was probably sleeping with another woman every night. She always loved him. That was why she hoped he watched her on American Idol, to know how she felt. Suddenly she was remembered of all the lonely nights she wondered if he would appear the next day and all the dates she had turned down.

Flashback

She couldn't breath. She had cried so much, and now she couldn't breath. All she could hope for was that she died. When her throat cleared and she could breath again, she was disappointed. Getting off her bed she picked up Yusuke's picture and walked to her radio she waited for "Whiskey Lullaby" by Alison Krauss and that one guy that she could never remember. Walking back to the kitchen, she reached under the counter and found her gun.

Walking back to her room, gun and picture clutched to her chest, she begun to whisper to herself. "I can't wait anymore. I'm only 20 and I already feel tied down to a fate I can't change. Pathetic yes, but I love him!" With that she sat down on her bed and waited for Alison Krauss' lines to come up. When they did she put the gun to her head and looked at Yusuke's picture. Just as she was about to shoot herself, a car drove up and she ran for the window, thinking it was him.

Unfortunately, it was just the neighbor's girl getting picked up for a date, but as the song ended, she went back to the kitchen and put the gun away. 'For all I know, he might just come tomorrow. I'll keep waiting.'

end flashback

And she kept waiting… 'Hang on, what was that!' Kagome screamed in her head as she saw another flash of something that caught her eye. It was again gone in a moment.

_There is no Arizona  
No painted desert  
No Sedona  
If there was  
A grand canyon  
She could fill it up with the lies he's told her  
But they don't exist  
Those dreams he sold her  
She'll wake up and find  
There is no Arizona_

_Each day the sun sets into the west  
Her heart sinks lower into her chest  
And friends keep asking when she's goin  
Finally she tells them, don't you know_

_There is no Arizona  
No painted desert  
No Sedona  
If there was  
A grand canyon  
She could fill it up with the lies he's told her  
But they don't exist  
Those dreams he sold her  
She'll wake up and find  
There is no Arizona_

Kagome was about to finish the song when she realized that she had sung without thinking. That hadn't happened since Yusuke left. She only did that when she felt totally complete. She looked over the crowd when she saw that little flash again, this time not concerned. As she began to sing the last lines she couldn't help but think 'I'll wait Yusuke. I'll wait forever!'

_He promised her a new and better life  
Out in Arizona_

A week later, American Idol was on once again and Kagome had just been announced the New American Idol. Suddenly, as she was about to walk off stage, Paula called her back.

"Kagome, someone appeared after last weeks show and I've brought him here to see you today." Paula said motioning for her to stay while she ran backstage for a moment

'I always thought Paula was too much of a ditz to know that it's dangerous to bring people on like that. Guess I may just have to use some martial arts after all.'

Suddenly Paula ran back out and nodded to someone offstage. Kagome turned to look and was surprised at what she saw. A man was walking onto the stage. Not just any man, but Yusuke Urameshi himself!

She noticed Yusuke had a microphone when he begun speaking into it. "Kagome. I know you're probably mad at me, if that song is any clue, but I want to tell you that you don't have to wait anymore. I bought us a house last month. It's a big one, for all those kids you want. I've been working to have money for that and this next thing…" Suddenly Yusuke was on one knee in front of her, microphone in one hand, and engagement ring in the other. "Kagome Higurashi, would you marry me?"

Kagome grabbed his hand, pulled him up, kissed him passionately and said "yes". With that he put the ring on her finger and they kissed once again, for the world to see!


End file.
